slbcfandomcom-20200216-history
Miner Mcguirk
Miner McGuirk Miner McGuirk is the final boss of Asteroid Mining Facility: Delta-7. He is considered (as of now) the hardest boss in the game, because you cannot hurt him with attacks, and he can easily one-hit-kill players. Many high level players help lower levels kill Miner Mcguirk because it is very difficult for players of the recommended level (16-20) to do it themselves. How to Kill Miner McGuirk There are two methods of killing Miner McGuirk. The first is the running method. This is the most common method for low level players because it is the least risky but takes much longer. The second method is run and shoot. In using this method there is much higher chance of failure if not done correctly. It is only suggested for high level players (30+, 35+ highly suggested). The Running Method This method is commonly used by low leveled players because it is the least risky, although there is still a very high probability of dying. When using this method, there are two very important things to remember. Don't shoot, and don't run out of the room, no matter what circumstances are. Shooting will most likely get most players killed, and running out of the room could draw Miner McGuirk out, causing him to run back in and heal fully. The main idea is to run around the room in circles, and survive until Miner McGuirk kills himself. While running around the room, occasionally McGuirk will stop, smash the ground, and rocks will fall from the cieling and damage him. Make sure to be away from him when he does this. Immediately after doing this, he will charge a player and most likely one-hit-kill them if not prepared. When the rocks finish falling, use all of the armor buffs and healing skills you can, in hopes of tanking the attack. Be prepared to use a lot of stimpacks following the attack because another attack will come soon after, which commonly kills players that aren't ready for it. His first attack knocks players down so it is best to run as soon as possible, once standing again. This will help avoid the attacks to follow. Engineers should be highly valued and protected at all costs because they are the biggest factor in success, having group heals, buffs, and revives. It would be a good idea for engineers to stay as far away from Mcguirk as possible, therefore reducing the chance to be tageted by him. All other players should stay fairly close but not too close, in order to be targeted by McGuirk instead of an engineer. If commandos or operatives get killed, the engineer can revive them, if the engineer dies, they have to run all of the way back, by which time it is very likely for the rest of the group to have died. The Run and Shoot Method The run and shoot method should not be used by anyone under level 30. Its is highly recommended to be at least level 35 when using this method. This method is just like the running method, except when Miner McGuirk stops to hit the ground and make rocks fall, shoot the barrel closest to him. He will get electric discharge from the barrel, dealing an extra 100 damage, and many vular squids will spawn and be killed by the rocks, each doing even more damage. This method is very risky because the vular squids that do not get killed target players and chase after them, exploding and dealing a lot of damage when they make contact with a player. It allows for a faster kill, but should only be used by high level, experienced players, due to the much higher chance of death.